Rápido
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Cierto día, un inesperado regalo de Kimiko Tendo llega a su destino. Un curioso presente que causará terror en Soun Tendo y cambiará la vida de su hija mayor para siempre.
1. Cuestión de tiempo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fueran muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fictions Estudios presenta:**

 **.**

 **Una historia creada por el reto de Halloween 2018**

 **De Aoi Fhrey:**

.

 **Rápido**

.

 **Parte uno:**

 **Cuestión de tiempo**

 **.**

Tener un sueño es relativamente fácil, muchos pueden construir palacios en las nubes. Pero transformar esas blancas nubes en sólidos muros es un asunto diferente. Yo encontré mi sueño poco después de aprender a caminar. Y para llegar a mi objetivo cometí muchos errores primero. Fue en esos época llena de intentos fallidos que conocí a mi mejor amiga. Ella estaba cerca en cada triunfo y en cada tropiezo.

Kimiko Tendo fue una gran compañera de aventuras.

* * *

 **oOo**

Sonó la campana de la escuela para anunciar el tiempo de juegos en la escuela elemental Domori y con el sonido de alegres gritos llenó el patio de juegos. Por su parte los maestros sacan de sus respectivos escritorios las respectivas golosinas, galletas o en al caso de unos pocos un par de pastillas blancas para calmar un poco la migraña.

En el patio los niños se reúnen en sus diferentes tribus para discutir asuntos importantes como el último capítulo de Ultraman o el manga más reciente. Otros toman algunos gises de colores para trazar los más complicados juegos de saltos. Muchos corren otros saltan pero todos se divierten. Niños y niñas en sus respectivos grupos, casi nunca mezclándose para sus juegos.

Excepto por Hiroji y Kimiko.

La pareja de amigos estaban prácticamente unidos con pegamento cuando no estaban en sus respectivos salones de clases. Kimiko tenía una apasionada afición por la historia y los héroes de las batallas clásicas, lo que la hacía poco popular entre sus compañeras y sus gustos por las muñecas y arreglos florales. Por su parte Hiroji tenía un gusto marcado por la geometría y los diseños mecánicos que lo hacía querer desarmar cuanto aparato caía en sus jóvenes manos.

Tan opuestos como eran los niños compartir sus descubrimientos entre ellos todo el tiempo.

Hoy era el turno de Hiroji.

—Arreglé los errores de mi turbo-2 Kimi-chan. El turbo-3 irá mucho más rápido. Con la pieza secreta que agregué. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras colocaba en el suelo una caja de zapatos.

—¿Cambiaste los resortes por algo mejor Hiro-kun? Respondió la niña esperando emocionada a que su amigo revelará su nuevo modelo de auto.

—¡Yosh! ¡Te presento al turbo-3!

Con eso el niño abre la tapa de su caja de zapatos para revelar su invento más nuevo.

Un pequeño carro azul de madera y latón vagamente similar a una locomotora a vapor es sacado de la caja y colocado en el suelo.

—¡Oh, este es de un color bonito Hiro-kun!

—No solo eso Kimi-chan. Este pasará todo el patio en un momento. ¡Prepárate!

El niño se arrodilla frente al juguete y manipula una rudimentaria llave de cuerda. Luego de varias vueltas suelta el carro y retrocede.

Y no pasa nada. El juguete permanece inmóvil.

—¿...?

Justo cuando los niños se aproximan para revisar, el carrito da un pequeño salto y avanza como si fuese un gato en plena persecución.

—¡OOHH!

Varios niños se detienen a mirar.

El pequeño juguete cruza como un bólido el patio de juegos, pero avanza tan rápido que comienza a dar varios saltos. Y en uno de ellos «trepa» por la base de una resbaladilla pero apenas baja la velocidad y la sube sin problemas.

Ahora todos los niños están en silencio mirando la acrobacia del juguete.

El turbo-3 sale disparado del tobogán y cruza sin problemas la cerca metálica que separa el colegio de la calle. El pequeño carro se las arregla para caer en sus cuatro ruedas y por fin detiene su loca carrera.

—¡Wooo!

Solo para ser aplastado sin piedad por una camioneta que transporta gallinas en jaulas de madera.

La reacción de los niños es inmediata.

—Ja,ja,ja,ja.

Kimiko mira en silencio como «el valiente turbo-san» fue destruido sin remedio. Sus grandes ojos castaños se ponen acuosos. Está por llorar cuando la voz de Hiroji la detiene.

—Tengo que corregir esos brincos en el turbo-4. Dice el niño sonriendo.

—Pero…turbo-san 3—gimotea la niña.

—No pasa nada Kimi-chan, tengo los planos en mi cuaderno. Puedo hacer otro…uno mejor.

—¿En verdad? Pregunta la niña.

—Seguro, construiré uno mejor la próxima vez. Ahora cuéntame más de ese sujeto que le ganó a un oso usando solo sus manos. ¿Kaita?

—Kato Iguma—responde Kimiko con una sonrisa. Él fue un gran peleador que fue a entrenar a las montañas de…

Los maestros observan a los niños desde las ventanas superiores con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hiroji Yamanaka y Kimiko Tendo serían todo menos «ordinarios» en el futuro.

* * *

 **oOo**

Varios años y grados después una joven llama a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hiro! ¡Vamos a comer! Mi mamá preparo croquetas de camarón.

—Seguro.

Varias niñas observan a la pareja mientras buscan un lugar despejado para comer. Una de ellas grita sin reparo.

—¿Hiroji es tu novio? Ewww.

Kimiko mira a la niña como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—No es mi novio tonta, es Hiro.

* * *

 **oOo**

No era amor ni nada parecido, ambos estábamos tan concentrados persiguiendo nuestros sueños que creo que las famosas mariposas en el estómago nunca nos alcanzaron. Cada día ella fue una aventura. Hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron.

* * *

—Cuídate mucho Hiro—dijo una sonriente Kimiko. Desafortunadamente la sonrisa le tiembla un poco por los ojos húmedos.

—Tú también Kimi—responde el chico sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo digo enserio Hiroji, si me entero que te enfermaste porque olvidaste comer bien iré a Saporo a golpearte.

—Lo mismo digo Kimi, iré a Tokio para tirar de tus orejas si no comes como se debe.

—Adiós. La jovencita da media vuelta y se aleja para que su amigo no la vea llorar.

Antes de que se aleje demasiado, un grito la detiene.

—¡Kimiko Tendo!

Ella se detiene y voltea de nuevo.

—Algún día construiré el mejor automóvil y cuando lo termine vendré a buscarte.

Como respuesta la joven le da a Hiroji una hermosa sonrisa mientras asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

 **oOo**

Lo admito. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando la vi sonreír así. Pero eso solo me dio un impulso para cumplir mi promesa.

Pero como dije antes, transformar un sueño en realidad es un camino muy escarpado y lleno de accidentes. El talento y el trabajo duro son solo una parte del juego. Destacar entre muchas buenas ideas es una competencia feroz.

Pagué mis derechos y gané mi puesto para hacer mi sueño realidad.

Para mí y mi vieja amiga sería el turbo-37,004. Otros lo llamaban un monstruo, Nissan lo llamó Godzilla cuando decidió lanzar el primero. Para el resto del mundo fue el Skyline GT-R R32.

Pero la versión perfecta para mí fue un R-32 con ajustes especiales.

Compré una versión en color azul cobalto de ese modelo y estaba listo para visitar a mi amiga Tendo.

Solo para descubrir que ella había enfermado de gravedad y muerto varios años atrás.

Y por primera vez en muchos años me quedé sin un plan. De manera que busqué su tumba para poder despedirme de ella como se merecía. Lo que me encontré en lugar de una solitaria tumba fue una amorosa familia que la visitaba en su cumpleaños.

* * *

Me mantuve a una distancia prudente de ellos y para mi feliz sorpresa reencontré a mi querida amiga en tres jovencitas que seguramente eran sus hijas.

Al mirar con cuidado pude ver mucho más de Kimiko en una de ellas. La más alta de ellas, seguramente la mayor. Aún podría cumplir mi promesa si la joven tenía en ella el fuego de mi amiga.

.

.

 _ **Continuará:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas:**_

.

Se menciona mucho a la madre de Akane y su pasado pero por lo general se cuentan historias de la época en que vivía con Soun y sus hijas. En este caso quise ir un poco más atrás porque sirve de base para lo que sigue. El auto en esta historia es uno que se ajusta a la época en que Ranma fue emitido, para ello me dí a la tarea de buscar un auto deportivo japonés de los 90's. El Skyline GT-R R32 fue el ganador al final. Este auto es apodado "el Godzilla".

El tema de los autos es uno que nunca había usado en un fanfiction, pero como dice Raduril: "se tiene que salir de la zona de confort al escribir" y este es el resultado. Con el nombre se pueden buscar videos con facilidad para que tengan una idea más amplia de cómo se ve y escucha el GT-32.

¿Por que Kasumi? Porque es la opción más loca para darle un auto de este tipo. Bueno, bueno, soy pro-Kasumi.

Para descubrir lo que sucede con Kasumi no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Más rápido

**Parte dos:**

 **Más rápido**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Los habitantes de la residencia se encuentran sorprendidos y en esta ocasión no es por absurda locura. La causa es un hombre vestido con un impecable traje sastre en color negro y el «regalo» que trae con él.

Un auto deportivo.

Según palabras del representante de Nissan, el automóvil corresponde a una inversión de riesgo que tuvo Kimiko Tendo hace unos años. Al no poder tomar posesión ella misma el GT-R pasaría directamente a su primera hija.

El hombre en las pocas explicaciones y la entrega de los documentos a Kasumi para que se obtenga la posesión legal completa. La joven totalmente aturdida mira los papeles como si fueran serpientes a punto de saltar sobre ella. Casi obligada por sus eufóricos parientes firma los documentos de propiedad.

—Pero… pero yo no sé nada de automóviles, no tengo un permiso.

—Es compresible que esté sorprendida Tendo-san, Nissan puede tener el GT en custodia mientras aprende los fundamentos. Pero estas —dijo el hombre mientras le arrojó un juego de llaves a la morena —:le pertenecen desde este momento.

—Oh cielos.

«Tú lo has dicho Chibi-Kimi, tú lo has dicho». Piensa Hiroji mientras hace una reverencia sale por la puerta.

Una vez fuera, el hombre acarició un automóvil que aún estaba montado sobre la camioneta de transporte. El conductor baja del auto visiblemente emocionado.

—¿Debo bajarlo ya Hiroji-sensei?

—No Yasuda-san, llévalo a mi bodega en Shibuya. Aún falta para nuestro amigo aquí dé su primer paseo.

—¿El dueño no quiso ni mirarlo? Que mal, me encanta ver la expresión de los clientes cuando se enciende por primera vez.

—Es una dueña y está aturdida, por lo que parece. Espero que decida lo correcto.

El conductor nota el sombrío humor del jefe de diseño y no dice más.

* * *

 **oOo**

¿Decepcionado? No. Desilusionado tal vez un poco. La hija de Kimiko resultó ser una suave ama de casa en el cuerpo de una jovencita. La niña fue correcta y disciplinada en todo lo que hacía. Una recepción impecable, pero ni una pizca de la emoción fuera del lugar, se guardó en un segundo plano, mientras que todos los demás me interesaron con sus preguntas, la hermana de cabello castaño corto casi babeaba con las noticias, aunque más interesante en el precio internacional que en el auto en si. Lo más mínimo en lo más mínimo. Mi intuición en el cementerio fue la correcta, la hija mayor era la adecuada, pero sin embargo, totalmente a sus familiares. Era casi seguro que tratáramos de obligarla a venderlo o «cederlo» al padre.

Sino oponía resistencia, sino peleaba por lo que debería ser solo suyo se quedaría sin nada. Yo no era de plegarias a los Kami o los ancestros pero me quedaba sin opciones.

«Ayuda un poco a tu hija Kimiko».

* * *

 **oOo**

En cuanto el ingeniero dejó la residencia Tendo la discusión comenzó.

—No te preocupes hermana, puedo contactar a un buen vendedor para conseguir el mejor precio.

—Uno de esos vehículos no es nada apropiado para una joven mujer como tú.

—Creo que antes de venderlo podíamos dar un paseo en el.

—Yo podía cuidar del auto mientras aprendes a conducirlo.

—Con ese dinero podríamos reparar el dojo y comprar algo de buena ropa.

—Es muy pequeño como para que la familia viaje cómodamente en el, lo mejor es venderlo y buscar algo más tradicional.

Y todos continuaron dando sugerencias hasta que Ranma hizo una pregunta en particular:

—¿Tu qué quieres hacer con el auto Kasumi?

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salió el sujeto de traje. Ahora que todos estaban en silencio pudieron notar que la joven tenía una expresión neutra en el rostro y no su calmada sonrisa de siempre.

—Yo…no me encuentro muy bien, me duele la cabeza, creo que me iré a acostar más temprano.

Con esto dicho Kasumi dio media vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras.

* * *

 **oOo**

Ya lejos de miradas indiscretas Kasumi tomó varias almohadas y enterró la cara en ellas para poder gritar sin ser escuchada. Era de hecho una vieja rutina suya para lidiar con un mal día. Cuando el presupuesto no alcanzaba, cuando esperaba una ayuda que nunca llegaba, cuando las tareas domésticas parecían no tener final o cuando ella se enojaba con su mamá por partir demasiado pronto.

Kasumi gritaba en silencio para no llorar.

¿Acaso no podían verlo? ¡Era un regalo de su mamá! Era una sorpresa maravillosa. Un regalo para ella, no para Akane, no para Nabiki no para su padre, para Kasumi. Pero incluso si el hombre hubiese llegado con una lata de atún sería algo maravilloso. Porque sería como recibir una carta de su madre largamente perdida. Pero no, nadie a excepción Ranma (dulce bobo) le preguntó qué quería hacer. Cierto ella no sabía conducir, pero podría aprender, podría querer salir a dar un paseo. Ir a algún lugar más lejano que la tienda de comestibles. Ella no tenía problemas en compartir. Pero ni bien pudo ver el auto y los demás ya querían repartirlo en partes. Fue como esa boba carrera de mini-autos en la que todos gastaron el dinero de la comida y ella cambió su cena romántica por una familiar.

Pero tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, tal vez lo adecuado era compartir esa inesperada alegría con todos. Podría venderlo y con el dinero todos conseguirían algo agradable incluso ella podría apartar un poco de dinero para un bonito vestido.

Un vestido que cubriría con su delantal y que nadie notaría.

 _MÍO._

Kasumi ignoró la vocecita en su mente y trató de dormir.

Esa noche la joven soñó con clases de manejo y un paseo en auto por la costa.

* * *

 **oOo**

Un par de semanas después de entregado _el turbo_ tuve noticias de la niña Tendo y fueron una sorpresa. El mensajero contra todo pronóstico o sentido común fue mi hijo Koji.

* * *

 **oOo**

Un grupo de hombres de mediana edad y un par de jóvenes están reunidos en el rincón del salón de pruebas de manejo de Nissan. En el centro del lugar se encuentra una bonita joven de no más de 20 años, viste una discreta blusa amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello castaño está sujeto por un discreto moño blanco. La joven no destacaría entre tantos adolescentes tardíos si no fuese por el resplandor azul brillante que la rodea.

Aunque su pacífica cara no lo muestra Kasumi Tendo está enojada, muy enojada.

 _«Ese auto no te queda Kasumi» «Es algo muy deportivo y caro para una jovencita delicada como tú» «¿Cómo podría ser un GT-R de la niña Tendo?» «A Kasumi le iría mejor un ponny» «Será el primer deportivo que veamos manejado a 10km х hora»_

La fábrica de rumores en el vecindario de los Tendo _impulsó_ a Kasumi a pedir una prueba de manejo. La joven quiere saber porque nadie la cree capaz de manejar un simple auto.

Un hombre con pantalón negro y camisa blanca entra a la sala leyendo un portapapeles.

—Buenos días soy Koji Yamanaka, y seré su copiloto en la prueba de manejo del GT-R, normalmente el conductor iría solo, pero este auto es muy potente y lo llaman Godzilla por una buena…

De pronto el hombre se detiene al notar el extraño silencio.

—Buen día señorita, me temo que las visitas deben esperar en la sala de…

Koji se detiene en seco, podría jurar que vio un brillo azul salir de la niña. Eso y la sensación de peligro que siente en el lugar.

—No soy una visita. Mi nombre es Kasumi Tendo y vengo a la prueba de manejo.

Algo primario en la mente de Koji le grita que debe ser muy, muy amable con esa niña. Sin darse cuenta toma un trago de saliva y revisa su listado de nombre.

—En ese caso se encuentra en el lugar correcto Tendo-san. Bien: ¡Watari Shino!

—Hai.

—Tiene el primer turno, suba y en un momento…

— **Oh cielos.**

El copiloto es interrumpido por la jovencita de la cinta blanca. Y aunque nada en su voz o modales sugiere una amenaza, «algo» asusta a Watari Shino porque se detiene en seco y balbucea una excusa para ceder su turno.

—De acuerdo. ¡Chiura Hiroyasu!

—¡Hai!

—Es su turno para…

— **Oh dios.**

Nuevamente la joven interrumpe y de nuevo el hombre se asusta sin saber porque. Con una reverencia modesta el hombre se disculpa y sale casi corriendo.

—…

El empleado de la Nissan casi no puede creer lo que está viendo.

Por su parte Kasumi es ajena al pánico que provocan sus: «oh dios» y «oh cielos» Ella solo está recordando los comentarios de sus vecinos y conocidos. Una persona normal murmuraría enojada, pero Kasumi solo puede expresarse de forma «linda» aunque no esté feliz.

Con mórbida fascinación el empleado de Nissan observa como el grupo de hombres, ceden su turno a una jovencita que no dio una sola orden o grito.

 _Esta joven es hija de algún militar o un maestro de dojo, tiene fuego en la mirada._ Piensa Koji y sonríe. _Ella va a llevar de paseo al Godzilla como si fuese un perrito. De acuerdo, hora del show._

—¡Tendo Kasumi!

La joven da un pequeño salto y parpadea confundida antes de responder.

—¿Hai?

—Su turno señorita.

—Oh cielos. ¿Ya pasaron todos? Estoy tan distraída que no escuché el auto salir.

 _Y ahora la joven actúa como un pequeño gatito. Seguro es algún tipo de juego mental para probarme._ Pensó Koji.

—Efectivamente. Si gusta pasar por aquí, como dije antes por seguridad yo tomaré el lugar de copiloto para cualquier imprevisto. El GT-R es difícil de domar.

—Sin duda lo parece, pero me gustaría tomar el lugar del copiloto en esta prueba y ver lo que puede hacer el auto…en sus expertas manos—respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa educada.

 _¿Se está burlando de mí o se está burlando del papá?_ pensó Koji mientras sentía su enojo crecer _. Seguramente irá a revisar el Supra Mark IV o el Eclipse GSX en cuanto salga de aquí. Nada de juegos mentales conmigo jovencita, ningún diseño de Toyota o Mitsubishi supera al Godzilla, yo le enseñaré._

—Seguro señorita, yo mismo _le_ _mostraré_ las capacidades superiores del GT-R …suba. Y no olvide el cinturón de seguridad.

Kasumi, estaba confundida, el hombre parecía un poco molesto por algo. Tal vez el quedarse de pie como una estatua no fue amable de su parte, tal vez explicaron algún asunto de importancia mientras ella estaba perdida en la nubes. Mejor ser un poco más amable con el hombre.

—Gracias—dijo Kasumi con una de sus sonrisas más agradables.

El corazón de Koji dio un ligero salto ante el gesto. La joven parecía tan dulce y amable como una Kami menor. Koji se recuperó rápido. _Oh vaya, sin duda es buena, pero yo le mostraré a este chico malo en acción, ella no se va a ir de aquí sin amar este modelo. ¡Lo juro!_ Pero con todo y su determinación había un ligero rubor en su rostro causado por la sonrisa de la joven.

Por su parte Kasumi observó al joven avanzar con paso firme y postura varonil. Parecía tomar el asunto como una cuestión de honor. Con seriedad y con aplomo. Por un momento Kasumi se permitió dejar de lado su mal humor y nervios y observó al conductor del auto.

 _Es bastante guapo—_ pensó Kasumi para sí misma.

Koji tomó la llave de encendido y la giró. De inmediato el auto cobró vida con el motor rugiendo como una leona lista para la cacería. El joven se puso en «modo conferencia» de inmediato:

—El GT-R tiene un motor de 6 cilindros en línea de 2,6 litros, con un intercooler, sobrealimentado con dos turbos cerámicos y 284 CV...

El resto de la conferencia se perdió en el aire cuando el «Godzilla» salió a toda velocidad de la agencia.

Por su parte Kasumi se sujetó con las manos a los costados del asiento. Sería un paseo intenso.

Koji miró de reojo el gesto de la joven y sonrió mentalmente. _Oh no, nada de fingir miedo, vamos a rodar a plena potencia pero no se te moverá un solo cabello de tu bonito rostro. Este será un paseo inolvidable._

Tras muchos años de espera y sin saber sus protagonistas las aventuras Tendo y Yamanaka estaban de regreso.

 _ **Continuará:**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Y Kasumi está en el auto, je, bueno, no exactamente en el volante pero tiene que iniciar en algún lugar. Se dice que cuando se inicia un aprendizaje en algo nuevo nada inspira más que ver a un experto en acción. Sea un músico, un pintor o en este caso un despistado empleado de Nissan. je,je,je_

 _No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._


	3. Cuidado con la curva

**Parte tres:**

 **Mucho más rápido, pero cuidado con las curvas**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Me tomó un par de mordidas en la lengua, pero pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

Mi atolondrado hijo confundió a la hija de Kimiko con una compradora espía, le dio un recorrido personalizado de 3 horas, subiendo y bajando por varios distritos de Tokio. Y tardó otra hora en descubrir que la niña ya tenía un GT-R propio. La parte divertida fue que la joven se las arregló para conseguir clases de manejo gratis de Koji. ¡Y el niño no tiene idea de cómo pasó!

Tengo que admitirlo, estoy gratamente sorprendido.

Mientras tanto Koji sigue quejándose.

—Y entonces ella decía: _Oh cielos_ , ¿podemos subir esa pendiente?, _oh dios_ , esa curva se ve muy cerrada, Oh dios, no podremos avanzar tan rápido con ese bus en el camino, _Oh cielos_ , esa fue una vuelta muy interesante, ¿podemos repetirla? Te lo juro papá parecía una niña en la montaña rusa por la forma en que sonreía.

—mmm

Prefiero no mencionarle a mi hijo que nunca ha hecho concesiones así por un cliente y que tal vez estaba presumiendo con la chica. Niño atolondrado, luciéndose con la hija de Kimiko.

No podría ser más feliz por ello.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

La cocina siempre fue un santuario para Kasumi Tendo, un lugar en el que ella tenía el control completo de lo que sucedía, salvo por algunos incidentes (brr Akane) todo en esas cuatro paredes se hacía cómo y cuando ella quería. Aquí podía mostrar el amor y cuidado para su familia. Pero desde el día de la prueba en este lugar se sentía…encerrada.

En un vano intento por cambiar esa molestia la joven cambió el orden de los muebles, el tipo de recetas que usaba y hasta sus lugares de compra regular.

Nada parecía funcionar.

Las siguientes semanas se descubrió contando los días para sus clases de manejo. Los sábados se convirtieron en su día de la semana favorito. El joven Koji siempre la esperaba puntual y con una sonrisa agradable, siempre le explicaba las cosas de una manera divertida y que podía recordar con facilidad. Kasumi aguardaba con picardía el día en que Koji viajase en asiento del copiloto y fuese ella quien tuviera el control. Por un momento imaginó a su instructor decir:

 _«Sí Kasumi, llévame a donde tú quieras»_

Un furioso rubor llenó el rostro de la joven. Oh cielos.

Pero por más divertido que resultase fantasear con el futuro eso no la apartaba de su problema principal.

Se sentía atrapada en su propia casa.

Y para añadirle verduras al problema su padre no dejaba de lloriquear con sus salidas, murmurando cada vez que salía lo solo que se sentía o lo peligroso que era para su pobre bebé subir a esa trampa mortal con ruedas. Sus hermanas parecían felices con el cambio en su rutina, pero no le ayudaron con las labores de casa.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre o la misma Nabiki pusieran más presión en el asunto del auto. Goji, como le gustaba llamar a su auto ahora no había dado su primer paseo y ya querían quitárselo.

En un extraño impulso de paranoia Kasumi llevó a Ranma a la parte trasera del dojo y le hizo prometer por su honor de artista marcial a no ayudar a su padre o el tío Genma a llevarse o destruir su auto. El chico aceptó un poco confundido, pero Kasumi sabía que el honor de Ranma era de acero templado por lo que lo recompensó con algunos de sus platillos favoritos a escondidas.

Solo esperaba que su hermanito no se viera obligado a actuar.

Kasumi sabía cuán obstinado era su padre cuando tenía una idea en mente.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Con el paso de los meses Soun Tendo se preocupaba más por su hija. Su dócil y siempre obediente niña ahora compraba revistas de manejo y motores, dejaba pequeñas notas detalladas en los platos sucios o la lavadora con instrucciones de uso, y hablaba de ir a esas ridículas clases de manejo no una sino ¡dos veces por semana!

Su pequeñita se transformaba en una rebelde y era labor de su padre el regresarla al buen camino.

Era tiempo de hacer planes con su amigo Genma para encontrar el lugar donde guardaba ese molesto auto y desaparecerlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Hiroji Yamanaka tomó un par de píldoras blancas y las tragó con un poco de agua. No le quitó por completo la migraña, pero ayudo a bajar las molestias.

Según los videos de seguridad en una de las bodegas de Shibuya un loco vistiendo una armadura samurái y un sujeto vestido de panda irrumpieron para tratar de robar uno de los modelos GT-R 32. Los cuerpos de seguridad detuvieron al payaso vestido de samurái usando agua a presión, pero el sujeto con disfraz de panda tomó a su cómplice caído y ambos se dieron a la fuga.

El auto de uno de los clientes resultó con daños menores, pero la aseguradora se negaba a pagar por el ataque alegando (y con razón) que Nissan no tenía una cobertura contra ataques samurái y de un oso panda hostil. Mientras batallaban con la compañía de seguros Hiroji ordenó mover los GT-32 y el GT-34 de la hija de Kimiko a otra bodega. Le dejaría saber los detalles a través de Koji como un intento de robo. Eso era mejor que la absurda verdad.

Después de todo ¿Qué clase de imbécil se viste de samurái para robar un auto?

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Kasumi tragó un par de píldoras blancas con agua para calmar el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Un par de días atrás su padre y el tío Genma salieron por la tarde a «atender un asunto de honor» según sus propias palabras. Kasumi creía que su viaje para beber había salido espectacularmente mal porque regresaron muy tarde luciendo peor que en un entrenamiento del maestro Happosai. Desde ese día su padre había estado extra-sensible con cualquier mención de autos motores o sus clases de manejo. El colmo llegó cuando le ordenó no salir de casa el sábado sin una razón aparente.

Nada de lo que hizo o dijo hizo cambiar de opinión a su padre.

Un par de golpes en la ventana la despertaron de sus pensamientos. Su hermanito colgaba de cabeza fuera de su ventana.

—Hey Kasumi.

—Hola Ranma-kun, pasa.

—Bueno, no sé qué le pasa al tu papá, pero Akane y yo hemos hablado y te llevaré a tu cita de los sábados, mientras ella se queda en tu habitación fingiendo que sigues aquí. Nabiki nos cubrirá también.

—Oh cielos, gracias Ranma-kun. Pero no es ninguna cita, son mis clases de manejo con Koji-san.

—Sí, como sea, lo que digo es que te prepares para salir.

Sin más palabras Ranma levantó a Kasumi entre sus brazos con el sigilo de un gato salió por la ventana. Mientras se alejaban por los tejados Kasumi pudo observar como su hermana menor entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Los esfuerzos de Akane y su futuro hermano hicieron sonreír a Kasumi.

—Gracias, Ranma.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

—Es mejor que terminemos por hoy Kasumi-san.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo hago muy mal Koji-san?

Koji solo pudo sonreír ante el gritito de pánico de la joven.

—No, pero parece que tu mente se encuentra muy lejos del volante este día.

—Oh cielos.

 _Traducción: Me descubriste._ Pensó Koji. Era increíble la cantidad de significados que tenía esa frase en Kasumi. Pero él aprendía rápido.

—Podemos hablar de lo que te tiene inquieta Kasumi-san. Si existe algo más peligroso para un conductor que el alcohol es una mente distraída.

Kasumi observó al joven frente a ella, el hablar de sus problemas era algo más lejos de su zona de confianza, con un suspiro interno la joven decidió arriesgarse.

—Es sobre mi padre. Bueno, en realidad es una historia larga.

—Bueno, la pista de práctica no es un buen lugar para hablar, pero sé de una casa de té no muy lejos de aquí.

—Te sigo.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Cuando mi hijo llamó cancelando todas sus citas del día supe que algo importante sucedía o estaba por suceder. El niño era tan rígido como un muro de carga cuando se trataba de su rutina de trabajo. Al mirar el calendario me día cuenta que hoy era su «cita de manejo» con la hija de Kimiko. Las lecciones básicas estaban cubiertas desde hacía mucho. Pero el niño atolondrado seguía añadiendo citas de manejo a la joven. Un pequeño empujón sería necesario para que esos niños dejaran de usar el auto como excusa. Era el momento de que Kasumi Tendo llevará de paseo su regalo.

—Matsuda, saca de la nevera el GT-34. Vamos a hacer una entrega.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

—¡Pero mi bebé puede estar en grave peligro! O peor, puede estarse fugando con ese sujeto—chilló Soun imaginándome sus peores temores.

—Vamos papá no seas dramático—dijo Nabiki con calma.

—Tú no entiendes, mi pequeña ahora se comporta igual que su madre. Todo por culpa de ese tonto auto.

—Vamos Tendo, descubrí de una fuente confiable el lugar de esas clases de manejo. Estamos a tiempo de impedir una tragedia.

La pareja de idiotas no sabe que van directo a un desastre.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

La plática de Kasumi se ha extendido por varias horas, pero ni ella ni su acompañante notan el paso del tiempo. Hasta que una persona los interrumpe.

—Que agradable coincidencia encontrarla aquí Tendo-san.

—¿Papá?

—Oh, hola Koji. ¿Me permites unas palabras con esta simpática jovencita? Y mientras conversamos ¿podrías ayudar a Matsuda a bajar un G-34 del remolque?

Por el tono de voz de su padre ninguna de sus preguntas fue una sugerencia. El joven hace una rápida reverencia y los deja solos.

—¿Es el padre de Koji?—pregunta una sorprendida Kasumi.

 _Hiroji se da cuenta de un detalle ella dijo Koji, no Yamanaka-san o Koji-san._

—En efecto, me presento nuevamente, soy Hiroji Yamanaka, padre de Koji y un viejo amigo de su madre Kimiko. Tengo algunas cosas que contarle sobre ella y sobre ese auto que la espera allá afuera.

—Oh cielos.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa de té:

—Chico, estás en problemas. No tengo idea de por qué el jefe vino a buscarte en persona pero no puede ser nada bueno.

—Awww.

—Ju,ju,ju

«Unas pocas palabras» Se transforman en casi dos horas de agónica espera para Koji. Cuando su padre y Kasumi salen a la calle la joven se ve pensativa y seria.

 _Seguro que papá le dijo sobre las «clases extras» Ahora Kasumi-san va a pensar que soy un loco._ Piensa Koji con tristeza.

—Supongo que tienen cosas de qué hablar.

—Sí...—Kasumi recién se da cuenta que ya es de noche y dice asustada—:¡Oh dios ya es tan tarde!

—Vamos niña, son las ocho de la noche—dice Hiroji con una sonrisa.

—Usted no lo entiende, salí de casa sin avisar, oh cielos, Akane, Ranma. ¡La cena!

Hiroji sigue sin comprender el pánico de chica. Cualquier mujer de 20 años no debería asustarse por un horario tan absurdo.

—No creo que sea para tanto solo…

—¡KASUMI! ¡KASUMI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? Los histéricos gritos de Soun Tendo se escuchan no muy lejos.

A Hiroji y su hijo les aparcan un par de gotas de sudor enormes.

—Oh cielos—dicen padre e hijo en sincronía.

La aterrada mente de Soun solo le dice que debe poner a su hija a salvo. Sin mediar palabra con nadie toma de la mano a su hija y comienza a arrastrarla por la calle.

 _Y yo pensando que el jefe Hiro era sobre protector con su hijo, este tipo lo lleva a otro nivel._ El conductor del remolque Matsuda solo necesita unas palomitas para disfrutar el show.

—¡¿Qué haces papá?!—una totalmente avergonzada Kasumi trata de soltarse del agarre de su padre.

—No quiero escuchar una palabra más Kasumi, he sido más que paciente con ese asunto del auto deportivo.

—Sí, ese de allá atrás—dice Matsuda en tono de burla pero nadie le presta atención.

—Dije: ¡BASTA!

Soun se queda de piedra ante el aura de batalla que emite su hija. Por un breve momento recuerda a su esposa Kimiko y su enojo cuando él hacía algo tonto.

—Pero…Kasumi, esa cosa es peligrosa, solo quiero protegerte.

—No padre, lo que tú quieres es mantenerme encerrada en una caja. Ya tengo mi licencia de conducir desde hace un mes, ese auto es un regalo de mamá pero lo más importante: ¡Goji es mío! ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con mis cosas!

Con eso dicho Kasumi camina dando pisotones hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de té donde la espera su auto. Antes de perderse de vista mira a su padre y dice:

—¡Y no pienso llevarte a casa!

Soun siendo un hombre con temple de hierro hace lo más lógico ante semejante respuesta.

—¡BUUUAAAA! ¡MI PEQUEÑA ME ODIA!

Matsuda ha conseguido algunos dulces y mira fascinado a un panda jugando con una pelota que ha aparecido de la nada.

Los Yamanaka se quedan congelados por un momento, pero después salen corriendo en busca de Kasumi.

Por algunos minutos las personas miran al sujeto imitando a una fuente y al panda. Cuando algo más llama su atención.

El sonido de un motor y el de unos neumáticos es la única advertencia para el auto deportivo que sale a toda velocidad hacia la calle principal.

El humor de Matsuda se evapora.

—¡Demonios! ¡No se puede llevar el auto sin firmar los papeles de entrega primero! ¡El jefe me va a matar si le pasa algo al auto antes de tener la firma!

Con eso sale a tratar de alcanzar el auto… o por lo menos a ver en qué dirección se fue.

—¡WAAA! ¡MI BEBÉ IRÁ A LA CÁRCEL POR NO FIRMAR UNOS PAPELES!

—¡Bájate de la camioneta demente!

La calle se queda en silencio y algunos curiosos salen a buscar al misterioso oso panda que también desapareció.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Para Soun Tendo fue una noche larga y difícil de olvidar. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse el sujeto de la camioneta le permitió subir a la parte delantera. Bueno eso y que Soun le dijo que su hija era la dueña del auto y que tal vez lo llevaría a casa.

Pero ni el auto ni su pequeña estaban en casa por lo que fue necesario salir de nuevo a buscar. El buscaba a su hija y el sujeto de la Nissan quería evitarse una absurda multa por daños. Con motivos muy diferentes ambos hombres buscaron durante toda la noche.

Sin éxito.

Casi al amanecer Matsuda-san pudo escuchar varios reportes de la policía por su radio de un «Skyline» corriendo sin control por varios distritos de Tokio. El hombre insistía en la posibilidad de que fuera el auto que ambos buscaban.

—¿No podría la policía haber detenido el auto ya?—preguntó un inquieto Soun. La posibilidad de su hija con una multa por conducción imprudente era mejor que pensar en un accidente.

—¿Detener un GT-R con una patrulla? ¡Para nada! Sería como tratar de detener una motocicleta con un triciclo. Yo he visto ese auto correr y es un demonio sobre ruedas. El jefe Hiroji es un genio y ese auto es el favorito de Nissan. Además varios colegas y yo tenemos la teoría de que el auto de su hija es «el Godzilla especial» un modelo que el jefe Hiroji modificó como regalo para una vieja amiga suya.

—¿No era una inversión de Kimiko?

—¡Exacto! Ese era el nombre.

La atención de Soun Tendo fue completa.

—Cuénteme más.

Y para calmar sus propios temores Matsuda le contó algunas historias de batalla de los ingenieros y algunas más sobre la misteriosa amiga de infancia de su jefe.

Las anécdotas llegaron a un brusco final cuando llegó un aviso por radio sobre un violento choque de autos en que estaba involucrado un «Skyline». El ambiente para los perseguidores se volvió sombrío y ninguno dijo nada más.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Un poste eléctrico doblado y una ruina de fierro retorcido fue lo primero que vieron Matsuda y Soun al llegar. En una camioneta idéntica a la que usaban estaba montado un auto completamente arruinado.

Matsuda se acercó sin rodeos a su colega de trabajo.

—Yo' viejo. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Una mujer muy enojada y un Godzilla. Mala combinación. Se la llevaron al hospital hace poco, quedó herida, mucho.

—¿Hacia dónde se la llevaron?

Un hombre de cabello negro y vistiendo un gi marrón preguntó pálido como un cadáver.

—Al hospital de Godasu-cho, espere aquí tengo la dirección.

Mientras el hombre buscaba. Matsuda buscaba las placas del auto para su propio reporte, la multa por esto sería un desastre para él y su esposa. Pero el pensar en la jovencita que viera la noche anterior mutilada fue peor.

La vida en muchas ocasiones era una perra cruel.

Al mirar los documentos y el auto Matsuda notó varias cosas fuera de lugar.

—Momento este es un… ¡Tendo-san!

Pero hombre ya se perdía en la distancia.

—¡TENDO-SAN! Demonios, no me pagan lo sufriente para estas locuras.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Soun Tendo se movió como en los mejores años de su juventud y llegó en muy poco tiempo al hospital. La culpa lo ahogaba sin piedad, si solo hubiese sido más paciente con los cambios su pequeña no estaría en esa situación. Se comportó como un verdadero idiota y su hija se enojó. Sus temores sacaron la peor parte de él. Y que si su pequeña quería tenía un auto, que importancia tenían unas cuantas cenas rápidas si ella hacía algo que le gustaba. Kasumi parecía tan animada y feliz. No como la muñequita bien portada de siempre sino como una jovencita viviendo su propia vida. Ella podía estar lesionada o peor aun, muerta.

Un dolor agudo se clavó en su pecho ante ese pensamiento.

El hombre rogó a cualquier Kami que pudiese estar escuchando por otra oportunidad.

No fue difícil ubicar a la víctima de choque en el hospital. La enfermera le dio los datos que tenían por el momento: desconocida, femenina, con lesiones severas en las costillas y un daño masivo en la pierna que muy posiblemente terminaría en amputación.

Cuando Soun estaba por preguntar más detalles un hombrecito corpulento llegó gritando y pidiendo informes sobre el accidente.

La enfermera repitió con calma la información que tenían: desconocida, femenina, con lesiones severas en las costillas y un daño masivo en la pierna que muy posiblemente terminaría en amputación, la mujer de entre 40 y 45 años está siendo llevada al quirófano para tratar de salvar su pierna.

—¡Es mi esposa! ¿Quién es el médico a cargo?

Y Soun Tendo se quedó inmóvil, escuchando y sin decir una sola palabra.

Poco a poco el alivio y la vida volvían al patriarca Tendo. No se trataba de su hija, nadie le había mentido, pero estaba completamente equivocado en su búsqueda.

Él había visto a su hija salir a toda velocidad la noche anterior y él había visto el auto arruinado. ¿Era el mismo? Todo indicaba a que no lo era. El auto que recordaba (y que buscó) era de un color oscuro. Todo pasó tan rápido que no podía recordar el color exacto. Mientras caminaba lejos del hospital Soun solamente podía pensar en una cosa:

¿Dónde está Kasumi?

Paso a paso el hombre pensaba en su pequeña, en sus propias acciones y en lo que haría de ese día en adelante.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

Cuando por fin llegaba a su casa el alivio baño a Soun como si fuese lluvia. Justo frente a la entrada principal estaba un auto deportivo color azul cobalto. Intacto, impecable y rodeado de algunos niños que lo admiraban con ojos brillantes.

—Kasumi one-chan dice que se llama Goji—dijo uno de los niños con voz alegre.

—¿Como un Godzilla pequeño? ¡Sugoi!

El hombre del gi marrón les dio un saludo con la cabeza a los padres de los niños y entró en su casa con calma. Aunque quería estaba muy cansado para correr.

En el interior de su casa estaba completamente a salvo su pequeña junto con el resto de su familia y un par de invitados. Después de intercambiados los saludos formales Soun pidió algunas respuestas.

—Siento haber partido de ese modo Tendo-san, pero me avisaron de incidente en la planta de producción y salí en mi auto a toda prisa—dijo Hiroji con total calma.

—Fue el auto que viste salir a toda prisa papá—ofreció Kasumi y añadió—: es un modelo muy similar a mi Goji.

De común acuerdo nadie le dijo a Soun que Hiroji usó su auto de carnada para que lo persiguiera.

—Ya veo—dijo Soun—aún feliz de haberse equivocado.

Kasumi fue la siguiente en hablar.

—Koji-san y yo estuvimos platicando y tengo que disculparme por mi conducta de anoche y por no mencionar que ya tenía mi permiso de conducir. Mentirte no fue lo correcto de mi parte.

—Me disculpo también por cualquier malentendido que pudiese haber ocasionado Tendo-san—dijo Koji de manera seria y formal.

Soun se permitió sonreír un poco. El joven parecía educado y sincero con sus disculpas.

—Las disculpas no son necesarias, estoy agradecido de que todo se tratase de un gran malentendido. Tratemos de olvidar este incidente.

Con eso el ambiente de la casa se relajó visiblemente.

—Mientras esperábamos su regreso, me tomé la libertad de buscar algunas fotografías de mi época de escuela para que pudiese ver a su esposa cuando era estudiante—dijo Hiroji.

—¿En verdad? Me gustaría ver esas fotos. Kasumi podrías traer un poco de…—Soun se interrumpió luciendo avergonzado—: olvídalo yo mismo iré a preparar un poco de té para nuestro invitado.

—Oh cielos, dijo Kasumi con una mano en su rostro.

 _«Papá preparando su propio té»_

—Vamos Kasumi, dejemos a nuestros padres hablar con calma. Además les prometiste un paseo _rápido_ a tus hermanas.

—Es verdad—dijo la mayor de las Tendo. ¡Nabiki!, ¡Akane!, ¿Ranko? Emm ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

—Bobo. Murmuró Akane a la pelirroja sonriente junto a ella.

—Kasumi, ¿no mencionaste que tenías solo dos hermanas?

—Oh dios.

—No, nada de: _luego te cuento_ Kasumi. Dime qué pasa.

La respuesta fue solo una risa divertida.

—¡Kasumi!

— **FIN—**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Nota:**

En la primera versión de este fic Hiroji es quien muere en el auto señuelo. Pero la tragedia me parecía muy forzada para la historia. Así que lo dejé en un susto de muerte para Soun. No pasó nada pero pudo suceder lo peor. Por otra parte el auto de Kasumi si tiene ajustes, es más lento que el resto de sus hermanos. Pero eso solo lo saben Hiroji y más tarde Soun.

Por otro lado muchos escritores se empeñan en emparejar a Kasumi con Tofu, pero yo creo que bailar con Bety por todo el distrito de Nerima no es ni remotamente romántico. Aquí se pueden ver los inicios de «algo» con Koji Yamanaka, pero esto se queda abierto a cada quien.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

.

 **Omake:**

Por que no es justo quedarse sin saber qué tipo de conductora es Kasumi Tendo.

* * *

.

Ryoga Hibiki se considera a sí mismo un hombre duro. No solo por el brutal entrenamiento para aprender el truco de la explosión, sino por el hecho de viajar sin rumbo por los lugares más extraños y peligrosos del mundo. Pocas cosas podrían asustarlo.

Cuando los Tendo lo invitaron a un día en la playa él aceptó encantado, un poco de paz, diversión de playa, Akane en bikini, algunas sandías frescas, Akane en bikini y tranquilidad era justo lo que necesitaba.

Y podría ver a Akane usando un bikini.

Cuando la siempre dulce y amable Kasumi se ofreció llevarlo directamente a la playa en su nuevo auto Ryoga se sentía en el cielo.

Cuando Ranma se puso pálido y comenzó a agitar las manos Ryoga pensó que el chico estaba volviéndose suave. Tal vez su lado femenino lo estaba afectando. Por eso el chico siempre perdido le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para que se quedara callado.

Y acompañó dócilmente a Kasumi.

Justo como pensaba el auto de la hermana mayor de Akane era una camioneta familiar aparcada junto a un auto deportivo azul cobalto. Porque la familia insistió en viajar en bus a la playa era un misterio para el chico de la pañoleta. Justo cuando estaba por preguntar las cosas se pusieron…extrañas.

 _—Oh, hola mi pequeño Goji-chan. ¿Extrañaste a mamí? Oh sí, mamá te extrañó también. Siii mi bebé vamos a disfrutar este paseo. Vamos a llevar a Ryoga-kun en un instante a la playa, rápido, muuuy rápido. Oh si._

Ryoga estaba tan confundido por el erótico tono de voz de la joven que no opuso resistencia cuando Kasumi lo sentó en el asiento del pasajero del auto.

—No olvides el cinturón de seguridad Ryoga-kun—dijo Kasumi guiñandole un ojo.

El auto de Kasumi se puso en marcha con un rugido del motor… y Ryoga Hibiki temió por su vida por primera vez.

—¡Maaaamiiiiii!

 _—Oh dios, sí, más rápido Goji . Así._

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ranma!

Sí, a Kasumi le encanta la velocidad.

* * *

 **-FIN-**


End file.
